legacy_of_izalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
"Kingdoms rich in ancient grandeur, halls carved into the roots of mountains, the echoing of picks and hammers in deep mines and blazing forges, a commitment to clan and tradition, and a burning hatred of goblins and orcs - these common threads unite all dwarves." - Player's Handbook Dwarves in the Lands of Izal Though dwarves are occasionally spotted in mercenary companies or plying their trade in the Twin Dagger Cities or in Urach, dwarves in Izal mostly keep to themselves. Gruff, brusque individuals as a rule, the dwarves have little care for the other denizens of the continent; nevertheless, their reputation as master smiths (rivaled only by the greatest elven smiths, though the dwarves would never admit to that) makes dealing with the dwarves' peculiarities worth it for most traders, soldiers, and adventurer-types. The vast majority of the dwarven population of Izal resides firmly within the Kingdom of Moradin, split between the great dwarven capital of Moradin and its walled outer city of Dunite. The capital itself is a mammoth, sprawling kingdom carved into the dwarven mountains in the southeast of the continent. The dwarves and gnomes (mostly rock gnomes) share a common home in the dwarven mountains; however, the dwarves treat these gnomes as second class citizens, resulting in what is essentially a caste system between the two races. This resentment has recently boiled over and resulted in a failed attempted assassination attempt on the king as well two uprising (one failed, one briefly successful). Dwarven Society Dwarf clans place huge importance - and pride - on the reputation and power of their families. Members of families in positions of power will often brag about and attempt to leverage their family's reputation in order to get that which they desire. The kingdom itself is governed by a hereditary monarchy, a long-line of unbroken kings apparently descended from the dwarven god Moradin himself. The power and influence of the king are unchallenged by the rest of the dwarven families, firm believers in tradition, though the kings often recruit members of other clans to provide counsel on the greater affairs of dwarves. The current seat of dwarven power is based out of the city of Moradin, located in the kingdom of the same name. It was recently retaken by the dwarves following a coup by gnomes. Dwarven Cities and Towns * Dunite, the walled city at the edge of the kingdom * Moradin, the dwarven capital Dwarven Clans * Clan Fireforge, the clan of the current ruling class of Moradin * Clan Goldhammer, a clan heavily involved with the Urlak Mercenaries and with strong ties to Clan Fireforge Notable Dwarves of the Era of Peace * Amethyst Goldrock, companion of Jared Ironsword * Cale Stonebreaker, dwarf cleric and former member of Group 3 * Captain Lewis, famed amputee airship captain * Durkin Fireforge, second cousin of Rurik Fireforge * Flint Goldhammer, one of the leaders of the Urlak Mercenaries * Jared Ironsword, cousin of Jorrik Steelmind * Jorrik Steelmind, governor of the city of Dunite * Popov Strongstout, mountain dwarf wizard and former member of Group 2 * Rurik Fireforge, King of Moradin * Stonella Goldhammer, one of the leaders of the Urlak Mercenaries * Tharari Hammerfist, member of The True Order * Urist Boatmurdered, dwarf ranger and member of Group 2 Duergar in the Lands of Izal Not much is known of the Duergar in Izal, aside from the fact that they are allied with the drow and many serve as slavemasters in the Underdark. Dwarves in the Lands of Carud Little is known of the dwarves of Carud, though they are known to have a sprawling kingdom by the name of Orar. Category:Races